Mycroft Holmes - How would you ask Mycroft out on a date?
by Opia
Summary: How would someone go about trying to ask Mycroft Holmes on a date? He's not just a normal person, dating isn't on his list of things to do ever. He lives in a world of goldfish, but what he needs is a salmon. Someone wants to get his attention. Has Mycroft finally met his match? Romance. Adult themes -Descriptive Porn with Plot. Fluff starts chapter 6. Adventure starts chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _(Disclaimer – This story is based on the characters written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the Mycroft Holmes is based on the BBC TV series played by Mark Gatiss, written by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I in no way claim to own these characters.)_

 _ **(This is the start of what I hope to be about 15 chapters or more. I have already written up to chapter 9 and will see where we go from there. I've never written fanfiction before or fluff so be gentle with the comments! Heh heh Fluff will start from chapter six. There may be some violence in chapter 10 onwards (not sexual though!). Enjoy! And please feel free to comment, all feedback welcome!)**_

Mycroft entered the Diogenes club, shaking his umbrella down from the rain and giving a nod to the waiting door man. Straightening his tie and brushing any specks from his suit, he walks over to the entrance of the club. The number one rule of the Diogenes club: No talking. Unless of course you're an especially important client, like Mycroft Holmes, in which case you can have access to a smaller, more informal area, where communication is allowed. Only for the privileged few. With a fully stocked bar. Of course.

"My usual table please Herbert, in the 'smaller' lounge, I need to make some phone calls".

"Oh, Sir". He looks up slightly startled. "Sorry sir, I thought you were already at your table".

"What? No I'm here. Obviously. My usual table, if you please."

"Of course sir, my apologies. This way."

They walked down the corridor and through into the lounge area. There were a few other gentlemen sat around, all with laptops, a few talking quietly on their phones. Mycroft's table was more of a booth, situated in the far right corner near the window.

They both stopped, staring at Mycroft's table. There was someone already sat in there.

The person was reading a newspaper which blocked their face from view. Mycroft noticed it was the same newspaper he had tucked under his arm. The somebody, well, looked like Mycroft. He was sat there with his left leg crossed over his right. Wearing the exact same shoes and trousers Mycroft was wearing. The exact same brief case and umbrella were on the seat next to them and they were even wearing a gold ring, on the fourth finger, of the right hand.

All these little details were picked up by Mycroft in an instant and even made him pause for a moment.

 _Oh god there coming over. Breath. Breath. This is it. Time to perform._

Herbert gasped in surprise as they approached the table, "Oh, Sir, I do apologise again, I'll just ask this gentleman to move to another table. There must be some mistake."

It was at this point that the somebody spoke, "Oh there's no need for that". They moved the newspaper down and began to fold it up, "Mr Holmes won't mind sharing, just for today?" followed by a brilliant smile.

Mycroft kept his cool, as he always does, but his mind was working furiously and his eyes narrowed. The somebody was a women, not a man. Sat there at HIS table, wearing the exact same suit he was wearing and keeping her cool just as good as Mycroft. To say he was angry would be too much, but to say he was intrigued would be an understatement. He was very intrigued. This women was even wearing the same tie, waistcoat, shirt and jacket as Mycroft. And smiling like a Cheshire cat. How? How did she even get in here?

Herbert was speechless and just stood there with his mouth open a bit. "Sir?"

"It's alright Herbert. I'll share. Just for today."

"Excellent!" She said as Mycroft went to sit down on the opposite side.

He turned to Herbert and was just about to place his drink order when she cut in.

"I'll have a pot of the English Breakfast tea, steeped for precisely 3 minutes and served with very cold skimmed milk. I believe Mr Holmes will have the same."

Mycroft froze for a split second. Was she reading him? How did she know that? He turned to Herbert and gave a nod, "I believe I will."

He was now seated across from the women with his brief case and umbrella next to him, his hands folded on his lap, looking straight at her. Nothing. How can there be nothing. He couldn't deduce anything from her. She was dressed exactly like him, she had a neat cropped bob with a blunt fringe, well groomed, attractive. Oh dear, had he just thought that? She had a curious look in her eyes and her lips were ever so slightly curled up at the edges, suggesting an air of smugness or even mild amusement. Suddenly there was a hint of panic somewhere in the recesses of Mycroft's mind, a slight flutter in the stomach. This was HIS turf, she should be the one who felt uncomfortable, what the hell, she shouldn't even be in here! All these questions and more flashed in his mind, but he just couldn't come up with an answer. His collar started to feel a little bit tight.

 _And there he is. Mycroft Holmes. In all his glory…Oh god what the hell am I doing here? I'm not going to walk out of here alive! What was I thinking! ...Stay calm, stay calm, you can do this. He's just staring at me, trying to figure me out. Don't give anything away… Stay in control… God my throats dry, my stomach is literally cramping with nerves. Breath. You can do this._

Herbert approached the table carrying a tray, "Your drinks", he began to place the cup and saucers down and one large pot of tea in the middle.

"Shall I be mother?" She looked up enquiringly at Mycroft with a grin on her face as she reached out for the tea pot. He gave her one of his most formidable looks and then conceded with a wave of his hand.

 _Now focus. Don't give yourself away with shaking hands._

Mycroft didn't move a muscle as she poured the tea into each cup. He was staring at her, watching every movement, trying to see a crack, a way in, anything to give him a clue to who this women was and what she wanted.

"Ahhh, lovely" she said smiling after taking a drink, "So refreshing, don't you think?"

Mycroft lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, "Indeed".

She sat back, crossed her left leg over her right and folded hers hands in her lap. "You're looking a little bit agitated Mr Holmes, I hope it's nothing to do with me?"

Mycroft's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"Ah, straight down to business! Not even a 'what's your name' or 'how do you do', very predictable Mr Holmes"

He really had to focus on not letting his surprise register on his face. "I wouldn't expect to get a real name, so why waste my time asking? Answer the question."

"What do I want? Hmmm…lots of things, I suppose. But right here, right now, I'm already getting exactly what I want."

"And that would be?" Mycroft was getting impatient now, more with himself than her. He still couldn't get a read.

She looks up in mock surprise, "You mean you don't know?"

"Evidently not. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Aw, there's no fun in just telling" She reached across and picked up her tea cup.

Mycroft softly growled, "Stop wasting my time."

"You'll just have to think harder Mr Holmes." She said playfully.

Mycroft's mind was on fire, cogs turning furiously. Time for a different tactic. He gives a half smile and leans forward reaching for his tea cup, "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Miss…?"

 _I don't think he's noticed that my heart beat just went up 10 notches! I feel like my whole bodies just, pulsing, like a beacon. Hmm, I must be good at this._

"It's Kate, Miss Kate Worthing."

"Well, Miss Worthing, thank you for giving me your real name" His crystal blue eyes staring straight through her.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Not that good then eh._

"You presumed that I would think it was a false name, so you gave me your real one, as a double bluff."

 _S.H.I.T. Time to go!_

"That's a fascinating theory Mr Holmes, but theory it is." Kate reached out and took a drink of tea to hide her increasing discomfort.

"Well this has been….a pleasure, but I must take your leave." She stands up reaching for the brief case and umbrella, trying to mask the panic in her voice.

Ah! Mycroft thought, the cracks appear. "Of course Miss Worthing" Grinning, he stands up matching her movements and moves out of the booth, offering a hand to shake and almost looming over her as his full height and stature is revealed compared to hers. She looks up and briefly locks eyes with him, "Thank you Mr Holmes, for your time".

"You're welcome Miss Worthing. It's been a most interesting encounter."

Kate turns and starts to walk away but stops only a few paces from Mycroft. She turns round to face him, "You will think…hard, won't you Mr Holmes?"

Mycroft raises his eyebrows.

She gives him a smile before walking away.

As she gets out of view, turning out of the door way into the corridor, she slams her back up against the wall, letting out a massive sigh of relief, eyes shut.

 _I can't believe I just did that! Phew! I pulled it off!_

Mycroft sat back down at the table. He allowed himself a small smirk before pulling out his laptop and phone, taking a sip of tea while dialling Anthea's number, "Get all the information possible on a Kate Worthing. And I mean everything. I'll be back in an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mycroft was sat in his favourite arm chair in the lounge of his large town house in London. Nursing a glass of rather expensive whisky, while working on his laptop. He was puzzled. He had read up on this Miss Worthing, well what they could find and was even more intrigued. He was also very interested to learn how she managed to get into the club two days ago, and even more so how she knew what suit he would be wearing that morning and how she got hold of one. They were bespoke, and very expensive, and HIS. Damn it! How had she done it?

He decided to look through the security footage from the club and see if that gave up any clues. After watching all the footage (over 20 times, although he would never admit this to anyone) Mycroft found that she didn't show up on any CCTV going into the club. The first time she appeared was 20 minutes before he arrived, sat at his table. It's like she just appeared out of thin air! How had she got in? She must have tampered with the CCTV, hmm, she must be very good with Computers then?

The next time Miss Worthing appeared on the footage was when she was leaving, and what he saw puzzled him. A lot. It showed that she left the lounge area and once out in the corridor, lean back against the wall, seemingly in relief, her eyes closed, head back, her whole body sagging against the wall. She spends just less than 20 seconds like that, before opening her eyes, standing tall again, and confidently striding off out the front door. Now with more data to process, Mycroft's mind was turning over every possible reason and explanation for why this women appeared at his club and what the footage might mean, but he wasn't happy with anything he came up with. 'Well I'll be asking her myself soon' he thought, he checked his watch, 10.20am, 'in 10 minutes'.

Mycroft had decided to engineer a little chat with this women, she clearly knew who he was, but was she actually aware of what he could do? What he could make happen if he so wished? Well, he'd make it crystal clear. He'd had someone following her for the past two days and had sent Anthea to go and…'pick her up'. He had decided to have the 'meeting' at his house instead of the usual warehouse scenario, he'd have plenty of time for serious intimidation later, only if she's not cooperative though. He grinned.

Mycroft stirred at the sound of footsteps, "Your guest, Mr Holmes" Anthea announced as she entered the room, Mycroft stood up and turned to face his guest, "Ah, Miss Worthing, so very glad you could make it."

"Good morning Mr Holmes. I did have plans this morning but your lovely assistant managed to persuade me otherwise."

She gave a smile and nod to Anthea and then held her hand out to Mycroft. He felt a warm pooling sensation in his stomach, which he was having trouble identifying. As he stepped closer to her he took her hand to shake…a tingle. She looked, well, like no one he had ever seen. She wasn't wearing a copy of his suit again, thank god, but she was wearing a tight dark denim pencil skirt, with a crisp white shirt tucked in and a beautiful dark green fitted waistcoat, a mustard coloured tie which matched the laces in her heeled leather brogue's and a well-made dark brown check jacket. She was almost like a female version of Mycroft. With a cold, hard controlled stare to match. He was suddenly not feeling quite so confident anymore. What was going on?

"Please take a seat Miss Worthing" and pointed to the one opposite his, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I see you've started early" she said, nodding to the whisky glass on the small table next to Mycroft's arm chair, "I'll just take a coffee if I may."

"Thick, rich and strong with a splash of milk by chance?"

"Sounds perfect. You've been doing your homework."

"Well, knowledge is power."

They had both sat down with their drinks, taking sips.

"And having me followed."

They locked eyes.

"It's a shame you've done your homework on the wrong person though" Kate said, trying to sound indifferent, hoping it would throw him.

Mycroft just stared at her and smiled.

After a minute of this, which felt more like 10, she realised he was having none of it. She made an involuntary gulp, "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Miss Worthing, you somehow manage to infiltrate the most exclusive club in England, wearing a copy of my exact bespoke suit and make yourself at home at my table. And you think there will be no repercussions?" He fixed her with a cold stare.

Kate's eyes grew wider as she wildly tried to calm her insides down. _This is it. I'm going to get 'disappeared_ '. She went to take a sip of her coffee, but couldn't stop her hand from shaking. He'd seen it. Damn. Mycroft tilted his head slightly, not taking his gaze off her. _Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound as they say. I knew the risk. Might as well see how far I can push before it ends._

"And I'm assuming your just dying to know how and why?"

Mycroft nodded slightly.

"Knowledge is power, Mr Holmes, as you said earlier. I think I'll keep this knowledge to myself. You're welcome to guess though. I'll let you know if you're getting warm." She put on a playful smile.

 _I don't think I've ever felt both so excited and intimidated in my life!_

"Playing games with me Miss Worthing is a dangerous one."

"Dangerous, yes, but I am enjoying myself. I'm assuming the early morning whisky is in aid of our little game here? If you're in need of a pick me up already then it looks like I'm winning?"

'How infuriating!' thought Mycroft, he wouldn't admit that he was enjoying the game too.

"I do have other, rather more important matters which take up my time too. All of which are quite taxing, unlike our little game here. No offence."

"None taken", she gave a slight nod to him, "You're a busy man." _Escape_.

"You know who I am, so I must presume you know what I can do. What I'm capable of?" Mycroft stippled his fingers and gave a bone chilling stare.

 _It's now or never. Literally_.

Kate felt she was going to throw up. Looking straight into those cold blue eyes, not knowing what he was going to do. She couldn't look away and she found she didn't want to. She stared back.

Mustering all her control as she looked him in the eyes she said, "I know exactly what you're capable of Mr Holmes." Her delivery was just as bone chilling as Mycroft's. He didn't move a muscle, eyes locked.

To Mycroft's utter surprise Kate got up and walked straight over to him, stopping as she passed the chair, so she was right next to him. She bent down slightly so her lips were next to his ear and placed one hand on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. Mycroft visibly stiffed, staring straight ahead. She took in his delicious scent and closed her eyes, "Think harder…Mycroft." On hearing his name uttered from those lips, a hot shiver went up his spine. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze, straightened up and walked out, leaving Mycroft glaring at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please feel free to leave a comment, any feedback welcome! I have written up to chapter 11 so far, and from chapter 10 the adventure starts! which does have violence and a bit of swearing.)_

 **Chapter Three**

Three days later Mycroft was in the Diogenes club, the silent area, reading some urgent documents. He couldn't concentrate though, not since his 'meeting' with Miss Worthing. He just couldn't figure out what her angle was. Was she a spy? An assassin? Something political? Well, everything was political in Mycroft's line of work, being the British Government and all.

There was nothing in her background though, or there seemed not to be. If there was it was expertly hidden, and that was worrying. She appeared to have worked for the government for a short while in an admin capacity two years ago and moved up to communications, but he'd never met her before she'd turned up in the club 5 days ago. She held a very minor job in a completely different area of London, so no connection there. He'd tried every trick in the book to figure this out and was getting desperate. It niggled him, like a scratch you can't itch. Mycroft doesn't like a problem he can't figure out.

The server silently brought over Mycroft's order and placed the things on his table, he was too absorbed in thought to notice him, although he did notice a slight brush against his arm as they left, which was odd. With a sigh he placed his notes down and turned his attention to his order. He began to pour himself some tea and glanced at his plate. He froze. There on his plate were three shortbreads with three words iced on to them: 'Think', 'Harder', 'Mycroft'. She was here, she was the server, she brushed my arm! What the…! How!? …Right that was it! He'd have to swallow his pride and get a new perspective.

Half an hour later Mycroft found himself at 221B Baker Street, sat in the dingy flat of his younger brother, Sherlock, and John Watson. Five minutes in he was already wishing he hadn't bothered coming round. All Sherlock did was take the piss that Mycroft had a problem he couldn't figure out.

"Stop being so childish Sherlock, you've seen the footage and the notes, just tell me what you think!" he was losing patience already, and annoyed at himself for having to come round here in the first place.

"It's obvious, surely dear brother", boasted Sherlock.

"Clearly it's not." Mycroft was drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Even John could figure it out! You just can't see it, because you're you."

"What!?"

"Look, you've considered every possible scenario, worked it all out to perfection, but you're missing one important perspective. One which you haven't even considered, one which you can't even consider because it involves you."

"Just spit it out Sherlock!"

"She likes you."

Mycroft looked utterly confused, frowning, "And again….What?!"

John jumps in on the conversation, "Right, just add this to your carefully considered scenarios: If someone wants to ask someone else on a date, they just do it, you've seen me at work haven't you?"

Mycroft nods, eyes narrowing.

"It's simple for 'normal people', but just consider what if someone wanted to ask you out, or at least get your attention? You're The Ice Man, The British Government…"

"Er I hold only a minor position in the Government..."

"Yeah, right. What I'm trying to say, is you're impenetrable. No one gets near you, you kidnap people and make them disappear. You bring countries to their knees and you're always wearing an impeccable suit. You intimidate by just being you. So how would someone go about trying to get your attention?"

"Well….I…"

"See that's your problem right there! You think no one would want to!"

"But…I…."

"Seems someone wants to…" John grins and raises his eyebrows.

And it hit him. His mind was turning this new information over, comparing it with the facts he already knows, analysing her behaviour again, from this new perspective. And then he remember the warm pooling sensation in his stomach, the tingle, the total intrigue, how he's been totally distracted…She had definitely got his attention…Now what the hell did he do? Oh god, he'd pretty much threatened her too! But she must have known it could have gone very badly, she said she knew exactly what I was capable of. Oh dear. But just the thought…of…well…someone being interested in him, like that. And someone who actually out witted him, well not totally, only to a degree, a small degree.

Mycroft looked up and instantly regretted doing so, Sherlock was stood watching him with a great big smirk on his face, working out exactly what was going through his brother's mind.

"So…" said Sherlock, "Seems you've found yourself a Salmon in this world of goldfish."

John tried to hide his laugh, as Mycroft became increasingly embarrassed, unable to form any words and turning ever so slightly red, "So…" said John, "What are you going to do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After Mycroft had got back from Sherlock's his mind was all over the place. The usually cool and calm Mycroft Holmes was stumped. What did he do now? Unfortunately he didn't have any time to think about it over the next two days as a high priority case came up, one which involved Sherlock, much to Mycroft's disliking, but needed immediate and careful attention. Sherlock didn't mind reminding Mycroft of his embarrassment, which caused a lot of friction over the two days and left him with a complete lack of patience and somewhat ever more confused.

Resting at home in his favourite chair with a large glass of Whisky in hand he debated whether to tell Anthea and seek her advice. Did he even want…a salmon? He was used to living in a world of goldfish and now a salmon pops up. One that's seemingly interested in him. One that's clearly even more than a salmon. He was so intrigued by this woman, whatever happened, whether he would pursue more, he definitely wanted to know how she had got into the club and was wearing his exact suit. Hmm, he felt there was something more there, something he was missing about the suit thing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Well, he would come back to that later.

Anthea came in to drop off the latest files, Mycroft hesitated taking them off her, "Oh thank you Andrea….er…would you mind sitting down? Do you want a drink?" He was going for it. He needed help.

"Sir? Oh yes, thank you." She sat down still typing away on her Blackberry.

Mycroft handed her the drink and took his seat, reaching for his glass and taking a large pull.

"So Anthea, you go on dates, yes?"

'This is it, he finally got it' she thought, still not looking up from her phone, "Yes I do Sir."

"Right, good, good."

He took another sip of his drink, losing his nerve.

"Sir? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Well, I'd like some advice. You know I don't, haven't, really…dated. And was just enquiring how one would go about it. It's more of a theoretical hypothesis, you see." He took another sip of whisky.

Anthea loved working for Mycroft, and although she knew at work he was 100% The Ice Man, extremely intelligent and formidable, she also knew from over 7 years working for him that, that's not all there is to him. She knew Mycroft and 'dating' wouldn't be easy but he deserved a chance at it, right? And she knew it couldn't just be anybody…and that she'd have to subtlety help out.

"Ah, I see Sir. Well, if it was me sir, I would try to engineer a meeting with the person, and by meeting I don't mean one of your 'meetings', she gave him a stern look.

Mycroft looked slightly sheepish at that comment but quickly regained his composure.

"I mean a normal one like in a coffee shop, or a restaurant, just to start off."

"Right, I see…" he looked thoughtful, "Thank you Anthea."

Anthea smiled to herself, as much as she respected Mycroft and she did a lot, she couldn't help but be slightly amused at the situation. I wonder what he's going to plan? I mustn't push too much, he's got to figure it out for himself, plus if he knew what I'd done already the Ice Man would be straight back, and he needs to thaw, just a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mycroft was busy with work, as he always was, but started to put a plan together. Over the next two weeks he had Kate continually followed and monitored, trying to find out her routine and where best to 'engineer a meeting'. It hadn't occurred to Mycroft that phoning her up, or at least sending a txt message to arrange something would have been more appropriate. Or that having her phone bugged and sending someone into her flat to try to hack into her laptop would be inappropriate too. Annoyingly to Mycroft his team couldn't get into her laptop, they couldn't hack in. He found this very interesting. The thing is, Mycroft isn't 'normal' and wouldn't even contemplate changing for anyone, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

Kate usually went to a coffee shop which was in a book store on Friday mornings around 11am. This was his chance. After studying her usual route he arrived at 10.30am. She usually came straight up, ordering a medium skinny Cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles, and then spending about half an hour looking around the shop after her coffee before leaving.

Mycroft stood in one of the alcoves out of the way of the main route through the shop so he could see her arrive. He was just browsing the selection when out the corner of his eye he saw her walk past. He gave it 10 seconds before following and stood behind her in the que for coffee. She had her back to him, he moved a little bit closer and leaned into towards her, "Good morning Miss Worthing." She immediately stiffened _._ On hearing that voice her eyes opened wide, a look of fear flashed across her face, she closed her eyes, breath held. _Oh. My. God. No, no, no! Why is he here? What is he doing?! I look like shit, I'm wearing trainers for fuck's sake._

Mycroft leaned in closer, "No need to look so shocked Miss Worthing, you have a lovely reflection in that mirror."

Her eyes flashed open, _NOOOOOO!_ Her face flushes and she bows her head slightly before turning round, utterly embarrassed.

She can't quite look him in the eye, "Err, I…"

"I do sometimes frequent coffee shops" he says stepping closer, looming over her. He sees how uncomfortable she is, being caught unawares. He likes it.

"Well, I…" she stumbles.

"What can I get for you?" says the assistant, suddenly it's her turn to order, "I….err…"

Mycroft steps in, "We'll have a medium skinny cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles and a medium flat white, thank you."

"Take a seat Miss Worthing, you're looking a little bit agitated. I hope that's not because of me?" He inquires innocently.

She walks over in a daze to a seat in the corner, thankful for a few minutes reprieve. _Get yourself together. Focus woman!_

After Mycroft has taken a seat and they have both taken a drink, Mycroft starts to feel slightly uncomfortable himself, he's not sure what to say next.

 _God, just look at him, sitting there in his beautiful suit, looking…so perfect… Stop it! You need all your wits, focus!_

She pulls herself together, it's time to play the game, "So Mr Holmes, what brings you here?"

Again Mycroft finds himself not sure how to respond, "Well…I…this is one of the consequences of your actions Miss Worthing."

"You mean, you turning up at a coffee shop to intimidate me?" She says sweetly, throwing in a smile.

She can see he's not sure what to say. And she likes it.

"Not that I mind Mr Holmes, although this time you have caught me at a slight disadvantage," she says while looking down at her outfit.

"It's very…casual, that's all." He smiles.

"So…you're still having me followed I see, why is that?"

It was Mycroft's turn to look embarrassed. Although he hid it well Kate still noticed.

"Ah, yes, I still have my little bit of power, oh sorry, knowledge, which you're after." Mycroft glared at her. "Your tech boys have no luck with my laptop?"

'How the hell did she know that?!' Mycroft thought. "You're fully aware of my capabilities Miss Worthing, and I assure you they will succeed."

"Hmm, we'll see."

This wasn't going how Mycroft had planned it, but he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't just come out and say 'I think I've figured out that you like me', that sounded so naive and because he still couldn't quite believe that she did, or see himself the object of someone else's…interest. He had to do something though. And Mycroft didn't have his reputation for being indecisive.

"You asked me to 'think hard', Miss Worthing," he fixed her with a stare.

She froze with her cup half way to her mouth, "And have you?"

"Oh, very," His words were like silk, "Very hard."

 _Oh god, has he figured me out? Is he playing with me?_

"It has been very…illuminating."

Kate broke her gaze and looked down, "So you consider yourself…illuminated?"

"I believe I do."

 _He knows! He must know?_ But there was still doubt in her mind, she never actually thought Mycroft would like her and Kate wasn't sure what he was going to do, anything could happen. She could even still be 'disappeared' if he wanted.

At this point Mycroft's phone rings. He answers with an apologetic nod to Kate, "I see, yes, get that ready, I'll be there in half an hour."

"It appears I have to work", Mycroft stands up, reaching for his umbrella, "It's been a pleasure Miss Worthing," They were both standing facing each other now, he leans forward close to Kates ear, "And of course illuminating." Kates pulse was throbbing in her ears, she didn't know what to say. Instead she just gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Until next time then, I'll be in touch."

She watched as Mycroft strode out of the coffee shop, _what just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _(Kate decides to kick things up a notch and Mycroft finds himself left in a somewhat compromising situation! Contains descriptive sexual scene and swearing. To Come: Things take a dangerous turn in chapter ten: welcome to the life of Mycroft Holmes!)_

Kate wasn't just a 'normal' person either, I mean who dresses up in a man's suit and sneaks into his club just to get his attention? She was a bit of a loner too, although actually had a few close friends, and could switch on being social easier than Mycroft, but still, her default setting was set to 'cold'.

She had first come across Mycroft through her friendship with Anthea, unbeknown to him, about two years ago. Kate's department had done some research work for Mycroft, although no one knew it was for him, or even who he was, but Anthea had come to pick it up and somehow she and Kate had started a friendship. Kate would never have known who Mycroft was if it wasn't for Anthea, and the first time she saw him she instantly felt her interest peaked. She did her own discreet research on him, being a wiz with computers and a brilliant hacker, although her skills were unknown to all, and the more she found out, the more she liked.

She wanted to ask for Antheas help, but even found confiding in her hard, but one night after a rather a lot of wine it all came out. Luckily Anthea had always secretly thought that Kate would be a great match for Mycroft, if they could only meet, but she knew this had to be done very delicately. So once she knew about Kate's interest she was only too pleased to help push these two loners together. Kate came up with the plans but Anthea had the personal information, like exactly where Mycroft would be at a certain time and what suit he was wearing that day. It took Mycroft that long to just figure out Kate's intentions, so she was quite sure he wouldn't figure out her involvement or about Kate's particular skill set. That's unless he somehow managed to get into her laptop.

Kate had no idea what Mycroft would do next or even if he had actually figured out her 'interest' and after the surprising incident at the coffee shop, she decided to push things up a notch. Well, more like ten.

Mycroft was sat in his usual armchair, he'd just finished a glass of whisky and was leafling through a book from his impressive personal library. It was only 9pm, his house was empty, yet he found himself quite sleepy, drowsy almost. His eyes started to close and his hand that was holding the book started to droop, by 9:15 he was dozing quietly, book on the floor.

Kate walked out from her hiding place near the couches and quietly moved across the room towards Mycroft. She moved round to face him and very quickly and expertly took out four black plastic ties and bound Mycroft's arms and legs to the chair. He was fastened in place at the wrists and ankles, with his legs spread open. The dosing of the sleeping pills that she had slipped into Mycroft's drink were spot on. He was only dozing, not in a deep sleep, so he would wake up soon, to a degree, but rendering him helpless until her plan was in action. Perfect.

Kate slowly undid Mycroft's zip on his pants and once removing a small sharp blade from her pocket began to gently cut away down the seam under the zip, creating a much larger gap and access to more areas _, he will be so annoyed at the ruining of his tailored trousers_ , _oh well!_

She puts the blade away, takes a deep breath and stands up. Moving her face right next to Mycroft's, she inhale's his scent and briefly brushes her lips against his, shuddering slightly at the effect this has on her. She moves down again, sinking to her knees while running her hands down Mycroft's chest, feeling the richness of his waistcoat and his body underneath, _my god Mycroft you're hot._

She has a slight feeling of trepidation at the thought of what 'repercussions' might come after, but she'd gone too far now. Plus, this was too good to miss out on.

She reaches into his open zip, widens the gap and pulls out his cock, gently stroking with her hand. In only a few minutes Mycroft is fully hard, she sits back on her heels and takes in this sight, Mycroft Holmes, bound to a chair, wearing a shit hot suit, as always, and rock solid _, Magnificent_.

She begins by flicking her tongue over the tip and swirling it round while delicately pumping his shaft. Mycroft lefts out a soft moan and shifts slightly in the chair. Grinning, Kate reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small tube of lube and applies some to her middle finger. Reaching through the gap she slides her finger down, and begins to gently stoke his entrance, while continuing to flick her tongue over his now throbbing cock. Mycroft moans louder and try's to utter a few words, his hips press forward and Kate takes him fully in the mouth, sucking hard, causing him to shudder and wake up slightly, "Ohh God…" his eyes flutter open, "Wwhat!?"

She takes him deeper and pulses her finger, teasing his hole, but not fully going in. He moans louder, the sound is music to her ears. "What the…" before he can say another word Kate pushes her finger fully inside, _is that a slight whimper I hear?_ She wiggles her finger. "Ooohh God!"

 _I'm going to make you cum so hard Mr Holmes._

She stops abruptly, _the teasing begins_ , she releases his cock but keeps her finger fully inserted but still, Mycroft lets out a soft groan. She stays like this for a minute and then begins to blow gently on his sensitive head, occasionally flicking her tongue across. Sliding her finger fully out but still touching his entrance he moans loudly. She begins to suckle on the head of his cock and thrusts her finger straight in, and out and in and out, building up a rhythm, she takes him deeper in her mouth pulling him down as she sucks up. Finding his sweet spot inside she strokes it relentlessly as he gets louder, pleading her not to stop, _begging? I didn't know he had it in him!_ Mycroft's body begins to stiffen and he thrusts forward as he gets close to climax, stroking, sucking, pulsing, brings him to the brink, "OH MY GOD" he was so close now, "Oh Kate!", he pushes over, his body convulsing, as much as it could while being restrained, "Oh Fuucckkk!" he releases in her mouth cumming hard. With another shudder he becomes still, his head tipped back, breathing hard.

Kate moved back, checking out her handy work _, God that was amazing_ , Mycroft was flushed and had come completely undone, all by her doing. Now that was power. Mycroft Holmes reduced to whimpering. What ever happened next, that was completely worth it!

Mycroft had fallen into a doze again and after cleaning him off she placed one of his silk handkerchiefs over his crotch _, got to have a bit of decency after all_ , but left him bound to the chair. She smiled to herself at the thought of him waking up still bound, _I wish I could see his face_! As Kate left she picked up the book from the floor, her curiosity peaked, _he probably won't even notice it's gone_ , she couldn't help herself and popped it in her bag. What was going to happen next was anyone's guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mycroft woke up around 4am, feeling very groggy and not at all sure of where he was. Gradually as his eyes opened he realised he was still in his living room, he must have fallen asleep in his chair. He motioned to get up but found he couldn't move his arms or legs. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him. His face drained of colour, 'Oh god no' he was still bound to the chair!

He looked down and to his horror saw that his open crotch was only covered with one of his silk handkerchiefs. He was barely covered. 'Oh please tell me this isn't happening.' Then with a cold sweat forming on his upper lip he remembered that he had a very early meeting planned and that Anthea would be arriving at 5am. She would walk into this room and find him, Mycroft Holmes, her boss, tied to a chair with a handkerchief over his crotch. His insides squirmed, which was an entirely new feeling for Mycroft Holmes.

He tried to break free but found that this just dangerously moved the handkerchief, so before it completely revealed him he gave up and just sat back. 'Right, just relax. All Anthea will do is be mildly shocked and then help me out, err… I may be embarrassed, more embarrassed than I have ever been, but there is simply nothing else I can do until she arrives, so just relax.'

Mycroft sat there with his eyes closed resigned to his fate. He was trying to remember what actually happened, it was still a bit hazy, how did she managed to get in and drug him! Unthinkable! Unbelievable! He didn't know what to make of it. And then he began to remember more, images, feelings flashed across his mind. 'Oh God she didn't.' But clearly she had. Red hot embarrassment flared up in him. She'd come in here, drugged him, and tied him to a chair. She'd given him a blow job, teased him, pleasured him with her fingers, 'Oh God', he'd even moaned, whimpered, cried out…he was so embarrassed it burned…but yet he found himself curiously aroused. He remembered the teasing, and the mind blowing orgasm, 'God it had been a while.' Just the fact that she had planned all this made him aroused, annoyed too, but most definitely aroused. There was no mistaking her intentions this time. He looked down. 'Oh Shit'. He now had a hard on. With a silk handkerchief balancing on top. 'This just can't be happening!'

Anthea arrived at 5am precisely. She found her boss, tied to a chair, clearly still in yesterday's clothes, with one of his handkerchiefs balancing on what could only be his cock. She didn't bat an eyelid. This was why Anthea had be in service for Mycroft for over seven years, she could deal with anything. Mycroft's eyes were shut and his head was resting back, looking almost like he was asleep, but as soon as she entered he spoke,

"Good morning Anthea. I do apologise but there seems to have been an… occurrence last night. Would you mind fetching a pair of scissors?"

"Of course sir." She smiled to herself as she went to get them and thought, 'Nothing phases him! He's keeping his cool alright but I wouldn't want to know how he's been feeling since he woke up! God Kates going to have so much fun with him! Hmm…I wonder what he's going to do next!'

As Anthea cut Mycroft free, she placed a towel over his crotch and left the room. He had thanked her but not dared look her in the eye.

After half an hour Mycroft appeared, immaculate as ever, wearing what Anthea liked to called his 'lethal' suit, which he only wore when someone was seriously in for it. She could guess who. He walked over to her and pored himself a coffee, "The meeting is still on for 6.30 I presume."

"Yes sir, if we set off now we should be on time." 'There going to be in for it too,' she thought.

"Good. Can you tell Simon I want everything he can pull from Miss Worthing's laptop sent over to me immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He looked Anthea straight in the eyes, "Thank you again for your assistance this morning. I will assume you know that this doesn't leave this room."

'He didn't even flinch while saying that.' She thought.

"Yes of course sir."

Mycroft nodded, finished his coffee and reached for his brief case.

"Time to go then."

As they were heading for the door Anthea admiringly thought, 'He's back!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kate was sitting at home totally absorbed in the book she had taken from Mycroft's last night. Her love of reading, and just books in general, was a passion. The true extent of which she usually kept to herself. It was her one main weakness. She couldn't believe, but knew she shouldn't be surprised at Mycroft's book, it couldn't just be a normal one. It was called 'The End of the Age' by Leo Tolstoy, a rare book worth over £200, first published in 1905. Although she had read many books by Tolstoy, this one she hadn't, plus it was one she didn't even know about. _God I bet his personal collection is amazing_. Her phone beeped, feeling annoyed at being pulled out of the book she checked her phone.

TXT: From Anthea to Kate.

'He's wearing THE suit.'

She knew what that meant. Her stomach dropped a bit. She thought, _well, I did ask for it! But maybe I pushed it up too many notches?_

Kate's phone beeped again.

TXT: From Anthea to Kate.

'He's really interested in your laptop again. He can't hack it, right?'

Kate smiled, he'll never crack her codes, there's no way anyone can hack into it.

TXT: From Kate to Anthea.

'Dear god, I provoked the suit. But what's the worst he can do, right? And no way.'

TXT: From Anthea to Kate.

'Good. And probably worse than you can imagine. If he wants.'

 _Great._ There's not much point in trying to get away, he's still having me followed and if I've incurred the wrath of The Suit then there really is no escape. _It was totally worth it though_. And at least now he knows for sure, there's no mistaking my actions last night. Kate settled back down and carried on reading the book, although the nerves in her stomach were growing.

It was 9.30am and Mycroft had only just left his meeting. They had felt the wrath of the suit as well and were feeling hard done by as Mycroft had negotiated far more out of them then they had planned. He'd been able to focus his mind on the task at hand, but as soon as he was out he couldn't help but think about last night. He was now sure of her intentions and clearly, as Sherlock had put it, 'Liked him'. He was totally intrigued by her, he wanted to know more. He still felt the burning embarrassment flare up when he thought about seeing her again, but he wanted to work her out, to read her like a book. Speaking of books, he knew she'd taken the one he was reading. Hmmm. Interesting. He could use this.

Again Kate was pulled out of her book by the beeping of her phone.

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'There seemed to have been a brake in last night at my house, which is unprecedented. Curiously the only thing they took was a book.'

TXT: From Kate to Mycroft.

'Very curious indeed. Was it of any value?'

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'Only sentimental. It is one of my favourites.'

TXT: From Kate to Mycroft.

'I didn't know you did sentiment. Best up your security.'

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'On occasion. I have a suspicion that someone let them in.'

 _Oh shit! Does he know about Anthea?_

TXT: From Kate to Mycroft.

'Hmm, interesting theory.'

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'Certainly, it will need looking into. I hope at least that you are enjoying the book?'

TXT: From Kate to Mycroft.

'I have no idea what you mean.'

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'And I hope that you will bring it back.'

TXT: From Kate to Mycroft.

'I hope that you've fully recovered after last nights, activities?'

Mycroft blushed, he couldn't help it, he'd never been in this situation before and he was feeling things that were producing involuntary reactions. How inconvenient. He had to stop himself from replying with a rude remark to her last txt, had he recovered indeed!

TXT: From Mycroft to Kate.

'I am quite recovered, thank you. There is something I would like to show you that I think would be of great interest. I will send a car at 5pm.'

And that, appeared to be that. Nicely done Mr Holmes, nicely done. I'm now in limbo. Either I am about to be 'removed' or, maybe, just maybe this is a kind of a date! I Suppose I'll have to take the book back with me then too. Sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Mycroft was pacing up and down in his living room. In 15 minutes Kate would be arriving and he had no idea how he would react. He wanted to act calm, aloof, in control and totally unaffected by last nights 'activities', he was bloody Mycroft Holmes for Christ sake! But he was so unsure of his own reactions at this point it was anyone's guess. That burning embarrassment could flare up at any moment. This loss of control was alien to Mycroft. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone, or shall we say someone was intimate with him. He'd never been over confident with his appearance, apart from to intimidate, not attract. The fact that Kate had crossed this line, with Mycroft not being in control, simultaneously annoyed and attracted him. This was no ordinary women.

Kate arrived and was brought through by Anthea. She was dressed in her usual attire of shirt, waistcoat, jacket and heeled brogues but was wearing fitted jeans instead of her trade mark pencil skirt. Mycroft thought she looked marvellous. He could feel his embarrassment rising.

His stomach turned, thoughts of last night flashed across his mind, but he was determined to look her straight in the eye, and not blush.

"Miss Worthing."

"Mr Holmes."

They stood looking at each other for a few moments. Anthea, watching all this thought despairingly, 'It's going to take them years at this rate', she tutted to herself and made her exit.

Kate was the first to break their gaze and reached inside her satchel bag to produce the book.

"I believe this is yours. A fascinating read and I would have liked to have finish it, but for sentimental reasons I'm bring it back."

She grinned and handed it over to Mycroft who was manically trying to compose his thoughts, although his exterior appeared cool and calm.

"And you may finish it at your leisure Miss Worthing, whenever you're here." His head tilted slightly.

She raised her eyebrows, "I don't think I could finish it in only one sitting."

"I wasn't suggesting that you should."

 _Hmmm…_

He walked round to the bar area, "Would you like a drink Miss Worthing, and then maybe you'd care to look over more of my collection?" He began pouring himself a whisky, while fixing her with an enquiring look.

"Yes, Yes I think I would. Thank you."

"I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of the Raspberry Gin your so fond of, I know you don't enjoy whisky, although this one you may like."

A shiver went up her spine, _How did he know that!_

"I'm impressed. I'll have a gin please."

Kate was standing next to the bar area, looking about the room, when Mycroft appeared in front of her with the drinks. He handed her the gin, and standing quite close, took a sip of his whisky. He didn't take his eyes off her as she took her first sip of the gin. It was that nice, and it had been that long since she had tasted it, what with it being quite expensive, her eyes involuntary shut and she let out a soft moan. When her eyes opened again Mycroft was even closer. Her skin began to prickle as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes, he leaned closer and she held her breath. The air around them seemed to crackle, their lips touched and she could taste the whisky on them, _I think I do like that whisky after all_ , she pressed her lips on to his feeling herself melt, but Mycroft broke off, stuttering slightly, "I…er…I…thought you might like to look at the collection?" He had never felt such a rush, such a loss of control, and they had barely even kissed, 'Damn it, why can't I be good at this'.

 _God that was good! But why did he stop!_

"Lead the way."

He walked over to the other side of the room, where he pulled back a large velvet curtain that Kate hadn't even noticed before, to reveal 4 large and beautifully ornate book shelfs filled to the brim.

"Wow!" Her face lit up and before she knew it she had rushed over and began stoking her finger tips along the spines of the books, trying to take in all the names and authors.

Mycroft stood watching, 'I knew this would be a way in.' He strode over to the place where there was a space in the books and put the stolen book back, "If you like these, then you will really appreciate my library."

The look on Kates face as she turned round to face Mycroft was one he would cherish. He'd never seen anyone so…enthused, excited and…well…beautiful. This was defiantly the way in.

Kate said aghast "You have a library as well!" She was now clutching 5 books in her arms, Mycroft's gaze lowered to them and a smirk appeared on his face. She realised what he was looking at and hurriedly started putting them back on the shelf.

"Sorry…I…um, just couldn't resist." She felt embarrassed now, coming back to herself and realising she was in Mycroft's house not a bookshop.

Just at that moment Mycroft's phone started ringing. 'Damn.'

"Sorry, I'll have to get that." He left the room and she could hear he was having a disagreeable conversation.

Mycroft came back in looking pissed off, "I'm really sorry but I have something urgent to attend to."

"Not a problem," she said disappointed, "I'll just get my bag."

Mycroft thought, 'I can't let her leave yet!'

"No! Sorry, I mean, why don't you stay? I was planning an evening meal and I should only be about 2 hours. That's if you don't mind waiting?"

Kate smiled, "Sounds good. But only if I'm allowed another gin and free reign on the books?"

Mycroft grinned, "We have a deal Miss Worthing. I'll see you in 2 hours."

 _(Next chapter: chapter 10 – Welcome to the dangerous world of Mycroft Holmes. Will contain swearing and violence. Thanks for reading my story, hope you're enjoying it and thank you for the reviews, really appreciate them!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kate was sitting in an arm chair, slowly sipping her drink, leafing through one of the many books she had taken down from Mycroft's shelves. The rest were stacked up on a small table in front of her, along with her laptop. She'd had to look up some of these books, bloody Mycroft and his amazing obscure books! Feeling very contented and pleased that so far, it appeared Mycroft was actually interested in her and had asked her to stay, she reached forward putting her glass down, selecting a new book to look through.

All of a sudden Kates skin prickled and Goosebumps spread over her. She didn't feel safe, something was wrong. There shouldn't be anybody else in here but her. Anthea had gone with Mycroft. A sick feeling spread over her, heart pounding, she casually placed the book down and reached for her glass…

As soon as her hand had closed around it she whipped round and stood up sharply, glass raised as a weapon, to see someone dressed all in black wearing a balaclava only a few metres away and 3 more entering from the door way behind. She flung the glass straight at the closest one's head, it hit true, smashed, and dropped him momentarily to the floor, she backed away knocking things over after her, trying to block their way, but 2 of them made straight for her. The first one went to grab her, she ducked and shot out a fierce jab in his stomach which winded him, but the other one dived on her and they fell to the floor. Kate was struggling, desperately trying to break free, kicking out, _No,no,no!_ He threw his arm around her neck and twisted her round so she was on her front, feeling his knees dig in her back pressing her down she realised he was trying to tie her up, _No, no, no!, if they tie me up that's it!_

One of them shouted, 'Get her bound for god's sake! _'_

 _Well I'm not going without a damn good fight, bastards!_ Using all the strength she could muster Kate violently thrashed from side to side, he wasn't ready for it and lost his grip on one of her arms, she used it to push herself up and deliver a nasty elbow to his face, where there was a satisfying crunch followed by groaning.

She got up and ran, heading for a doorway at the far left of the room, _run!_ She'd just got through the door when she heard an almighty bang and felt a searing hot pain go through her shoulder. They'd shot her. She fell to the floor and within less than a second two of them were on her, they flipped her on her back, and holding her down bound her hands. They tried to drag her out of the room by her legs but despite her wound, which was now bleeding profusely, she kicked and struggled, her legs flying out in desperation so they couldn't bind them. One of them had had enough though, he pulled back and punched her in the face knocking her out slightly, he picked up one of her legs and began to drag her through the living room, back to where she had been sitting, leaving a trail of blood across the floor.

Kate was lying there on the floor, she had woken up but kept completely still, trying to hear what they were doing, trying to think of a way out. Although with a sinking heart she knew either they would kill her there or take her away.

One of them stood out as the one in charge, he had what appeared to be a large shot gun slung over his back and was directing the rest to search the other rooms. They came back in,

"Clear Sir."

"Damn it, where is he?!"

"Let's just abort sir, we have half of what we came for."

"NO. We complete. Get her up."

One of the men pulled Kate up so she was sitting on her knees facing the one in charge. Her hands were tied at the front and while she had been out they had bound her ankles together.

The leader spoke, "Where is he?"

She tried her best to sound strong, she wasn't giving in to these bastards, "Who?"

"You know who." He hit her across the face.

She spat out some blood, "I don't know."

"Why isn't he here?"

She straightened herself up and looked him in the eyes, which were the only things visible, the rest of his face was covered like the rest, "I don't know." His eyes narrowed.

"Will he be back?"

She spat on his feet in defiance. He swung the shot gun round and hit her in the head with the butt of the gun, the force of which sent her flying, blood smeared across her face and she was out cold on the floor.

"Get her patched up and in the van, I don't want her dead before we get back."

"Yes sir." Two of them reached out and began to pull her away.

"Have you checked her laptop yet?"

"We couldn't get in sir."

"No worries, we'll be able to hack it." "Right, Plan B, you, pull all the security footage for this room from the past hour, we will give Mr Holmes something to watch when he gets back." "Move into positions and wait my command."

Mycroft returned home quicker than he had expected, he had only been an hour and half. He was still unsure of how to proceed with Kate, but knew he wanted to know more. This was a completely new situation for him, he, Mycroft Holmes, the Iceman actually interested in someone! And the red hot embarrassment still flared up within him whenever he thought of last night and wondered how, if at all he was going to brooch the subject.

As he entered the large living room he instantly knew something was wrong, he could feel it. There was only one small lamp on in the far corner so he couldn't really see anything. He placed his umbrella and brief case down on the side board and slowly started walking into the room. His hand reached in his pocket to find his phone and he managed to press one of the buttons on the side of the device. This was a 'panic' button, sending a signal out to his security team. They would know something was wrong and be able to see his location from the GPS on his phone.

As he approached the armchairs and table where Kate had been sat he stopped, he could see the mess created by the struggle, and he looked down to see a large smeared trail of blood on the floor. He froze, his stomach dropped, 'What had they done to her? Was she dead?' 'How the hell had anyone got in here?' His house was one of the most high security places in Britain.

Suddenly someone spoke from the darkness, "Sit down Mr Holmes, cooperate and you won't get hurt."

Mycroft had been in many hostile situations and knew when to fight and when to cooperate. He was completely on his own, for now, and there would be at least three of them, probably armed. So he gracefully moved over to his armchair and sank down, one arm on each rest, fingers drumming lightly.

Four figures moved out of the shadows, all with guns pointed at him, one walked over and handed Mycroft a phone, with a large screen. "Press play."

Mycroft did and it was what looked like security footage from this room. He had a sinking feeling as he realised what he was about to watch. He managed to watch it all without moving a muscle on his face, but his insides were going mad, wincing and cringing as he saw her hit, bleeding and shot, 'Bastards!' He was impressed that even in the face of these intruders she held her ground and gave nothing away, and he had had no idea she could fight. It was horrible to watch but at least he knew they hadn't killed her.

"She put up quite a fight didn't she? Unfortunately for her, she wasn't at all cooperative. I particularly liked the bit where I sent her flying, looks great on film but quite a lot of blood though."

Mycroft's anger flared up in him, but he knew how the minds of people worked and that the only reason they had shown this to him was to make him angry, vulnerable. They were assuming Kate was his weakness, but he had to show them that she wasn't, otherwise they would keep using that to their advantage. The Iceman switched off any emotion, appearing calm and indifferent.

"Well, that was entertaining. So, what exactly was the point of that?"

The leader stepped forward, "To get to you." He raised his gun and brought it down hard across Mycroft's face, knocking him out. He turned to the others, "Check his pockets and tie him up, we have 2 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kate woke up, and found she was wishing she hadn't. Her head was pounding and the pain in her shoulder was intense. She felt like she'd been thrown against a wall repeatedly, her whole body ached. She shuffled about and let out an involuntary groan, wincing at the pain the movement created. Her hands and feet were still bound, now with chains. They allowed her more movement than before but kept getting in the way as she tried to move into a sitting position. Once sat up she leaned back on to a cold damp wall behind her. There was a small wall light on, which was enough for her to see by, but gave the cell an eerie orange glow. As she began to open her eyes, they shot open at what she saw. Mycroft.

He was about six meters away, on the opposite side of the cell, looking like she had never even imagined he could, he was completely dishevelled. His arms were bound with chains coming down from the ceiling, they were raised but not fully and he was sitting down with his long legs stretched out in front of him. His white shirt was covered with blood and she could see that he had taken a beating. He was looking straight at her and his expression was one she couldn't discern.

"Well, Miss Worthing. Seems we are in a bit of a mess."

Kate just stared open mouthed at him, in disbelief he could be so calm.

"How are your wounds? They appear to have barely patched you up."

They hadn't even removed Kates Jacket. All they had done was wrap some bandage around, from under her arm and over the wound and then back round again. It was already seeping through with blood.

"Mycroft…what the hell!"

He ignored her panic. He needed to get her to focus. Her wound was bleeding and he didn't know if the bullet had gone straight through.

Mycroft directed her, "Open the mental box on the floor, near the wall." After the men had restrained Mycroft and Kate, one of them threw down a battered looking metal box and said to Mycroft, "So she doesn't die…yet." He hoped there was something they could use in there.

"Who are they? What do they want?" She was beginning to panic, "Look at the state of you! What's happened?" She began to crawl over to him, wincing in pain as she did.

"Kate, listen. You need to patch up your wound before you lose any more blood. Get the box. Leave me. I'll try to answer your questions once you've done it."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "but talk to me while I do it, I've never done this before, surprisingly." She made her way over to the box and then back to Mycroft, the light was nearer to him. She opened it and Mycroft motioned her to show him, as he couldn't move around like Kate. Very basic, but usable.

"Right, take the bandage off, then remove the top half of your clothing, as best you can. You need to clean it first, there's some antiseptic wipes in there."

She felt embarrassment rising up at the thought of stripping off in front of him, but she quickly pushed it down, now was not the time to be shy. She got the bandage off and began to shuffle her jacket down over her shoulders and then undo the buttons on her shirt, revelling her now blood stained bra and the wound, which was a mess. She met Mycroft's piercing blue eyes and blushed. Averting her gaze from his she began to clean the wound.

Mycroft couldn't help but admire her physique, 'Now is not the time to ogle' he told himself, 'she's covered in blood and we are in a deadly situation!' but Kate seemed to have somehow released his hormones since he'd met her. Somehow, he thought, she'd look good in any situation. Once she had cleaned the wound as best as she could with the meagre wipes, he ordered her to turn around, 'I need to see if the bullet has gone straight through or is still in there." She silently did as he asked and he saw that it had gone straight through.

"Right, tear off some of the fresh bandage and fold it over to create a wadding" he watched as she did this, "place that over the wound on either side and apply pressure." She did this and grimaced at the pain. "Now use the rest of the bandage and wrap it around tightly, use it all." Kate completed this and then began to fasten up her buttons. She then eased her jacket back on and turned to Mycroft.

Kate picked up the remaining wipes and knelt down beside him, and silently started to clean his head wound.

"Are you bleeding anywhere else?"

"For now, no." He gave her a smirk.

"Your whit knows no bounds does it Mr Homes?" Returning the smirk.

"Apparently not."

"Right, so what's happening? What happened when you got back?"

"Four armed men appeared and made me watch the security footage of…your apprehension. They then incapacitated me." He sounded like he was just telling the story of a slight inconvenience.

"They brought me here and we had a…conversation, you can see the effects of which," he looked down at his blood stained shirt, "and then they put me in here. That was 2 hours ago."

"Mycroft, how did they get in? I mean, I couldn't even crack your secur…" She stopped abruptly realising she was saying too much.

"Do go on."

"I mean…your security is very good."

Trying to change the subject Kate said, "They were surprised that you weren't there. And were clearly after something else, one of them said 'they had already got half of what they came for' before you got back." Kate's mind was working overtime, she half said to herself, "Damn it, my laptop."

Mycroft picked up on this, "What would they want with your laptop?" Kate looked uncomfortable but said nothing.

"I see there are things you aren't telling me. How did you get into my house last night?"

She still didn't speak. He was looking her straight in the eye.

"Someone let you in. Just as they must have done this evening. It would seem I have a leak."

"It wasn't the same person."

"Hmmm."

"It really wasn't."

He fixed her with a cold stare, "I will find out Miss Worthing, I will find out everything."

Kate made an involuntary gulp, she didn't want to get Anthea in trouble and she knew the leak wasn't her. She also didn't want Mycroft to know just how long and how much she had been after him too, plus there was her side-line as a hacker. Not even Anthea knew about that. She thought she had managed to keep off the radar, but clearly not enough, otherwise why would she be here?

She looked back at him, trying to hide her discomfort, "I know."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, for the moment, he returned to the present, "Unfortunately my phone was destroyed, and yours will have been too, so for the moment there appears to be no way of communicating our location."

"They want somewhat sensitive information from me regarding our national security, which they will not get, and let's assume that they are trying to get into your laptop. Will they be able to get in?

Kate was trying to digest all this information. He was talking like this was just another day in the life of Mycroft Holmes. And with a worrying thought it probably was.

"No, they won't be able to get in. Even you couldn't remember."

He smiled, "Verily." His face then took on a far more serious look, "I'm sorry to ask this question, but you must be prepared. Have you ever been interrogated Miss Worthing?"

She tried to keep the look of horror from her face, "No, Mr Holmes, I have not…Have you?"

A pained expression flashed across his face again, "Yes."

He thought, 'I won't be telling you about that, since it is quite likely that we are about to face it.'

"Right, since you're scaring me half to death already, what's the plan?"

Mycroft thought, 'This will be a test as much for me as it will be for her.' Showing any sign of vulnerability is not an option for Mycroft Holmes.

He smiled. She smiled back.

"Right. They will take and question us separately, probably quite soon, since I have already had round one. While we are in there we need to establish exactly how many of them there are, where we are and a means to communicate our location."

"You make it sound so easy. I think you've leaving out the potential 'torture' bit though."

"Unfortunately it isn't potential."

She got his meaning. _Shit!_ A grim determination spread through her. _I can do this._

"Now, it's not just the physical side we need to prepare for, they will try to use us against each other."

She got his meaning again as he nodded over to a TV monitor mounted in the corner of the room on the wall. They would make the other one watch _. Oh shit_.

"Now, I need you to do something for me, as I am incapable of moving my hands. I have attached to my inner thigh a small pouch, which contains amongst other pills, strong pain killers. I think we will be in need of them."

"Right, so…"

"No need to look sheepish Miss Worthing, you are already well acquainted with that area of myself."

 _Damn it, how does he look so calm!_

In fact he was the opposite of calm, his heart was beating faster and he could feel the squirming embarrassment flaring up.

"If you could restrain yourself from actually damaging my trousers this time it would be much appreciated."

She grinned at him, remembering that night, "That was only to facilitate easy access Mr Holmes. And it was easy."

Mycroft's face flamed as he remembered what she did with her fingers, 'Do not get aroused! Please god!'

She moved over to him and kneeling down reached out to undo his belt and trousers. Once this was done she put one hand on either side at the top of his pants, her fingers brushing the skin on his waist as his shirt was untucked. Mycroft let out an odd stifled noise. Kate looked at him and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Everything alright?"

He forced out a reply, "Perfectly."

It dawned on her. Bloody Mycroft Holmes was ticklish! Oh how delicious!

"Ticklish, Mr Holmes?"

He managed a strangled, "No..."

She tried not to laugh. _I'm going to have fun with this golden nugget of information once we are out of here._

He wouldn't look her in the eyes, 'Damn it! No one, and I mean no one knows I'm ticklish!'

"I'll be quick then. Lift yourself up and I'll pull, One, two…"

Kate gently pulled his trousers down to his knees. "Where is it? I can't see it."

Mycroft gulped, his mind was on fire. "It's right at the top."

"Ah!" She slid her hand up the inside of his leg and into his boxers. Mycroft was desperately trying not to get a hard on. Her hand brushed past his now throbbing cock, there wasn't much room, and finally her fingers found the little pouch which was attached, by what she assumed to be velcro, to a strap at the top of his thigh. She managed to remove it and began to pull it out, when she looked down and saw his massive erection.

"Oh." She even looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"If you would be so kind as to pull my trousers back up." He said turning red, thinking irritably, 'Pull yourself together Mycroft!'

She obliged and fastened them up again. He gave her a stern look which said, 'Don't even think about mentioning it!'

"If you open the pouch and take the red ones out. Leave the others."

"What are the others?" There were 5 different strips of pills.

"The others are antidotes to various poisons. Very handy when you're in a spot of bother and frothing at the mouth."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "You're not joking either are you."

"Welcome to my life Miss Worthing. Now there are only 4 tablets. They are strong and will last for about an hour but will not completely remove the pain. If they were any stronger they would have unwanted side effects, like drowsiness. But they will take the edge off."

Kate took 2 tablets out from the strip, took one and popped the other between Mycroft's lips. Suddenly there was noise's coming from outside the door. They looked at each other, faces set.

Mycroft said to Kate, "Are you ready?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The door of the cell creaked open and two men appeared, still wearing balaclavas and holding guns. They checked the room and then moved straight in towards Kate.

 _Oh NO!_

One of them held back, just pointing the gun at her and the other roughly grabbed her and almost picking her up, half dragged her out. She struggled a bit, but realised it was pointless. She needed to save her energy.

She was dumped on to a chair facing two other men who were waiting. She began to scan the room. It was what looked like the control room of a disused base of some kind. It was quite large and on some of the walls there were control panels and machines, all of which looked quite outdated. Behind the two men facing her was a large metal table with masses of wires on, some guns and her laptop. The laptop had three wires connected to it, _they must be trying to hack in._

She was brought back to the present with a sharp pain in her neck _, what the…!_

"What the hell was that!?" She shouted.

The leader spoke, "An injection. Something to help you be a little more forthcoming." He grinned. "We'll just let that take effect before we begin." A very slow 15 minutes dragged by, and Kate was wondering if what they had given her had even had any effect. She felt no different.

The man moved towards her, "What is the password for your laptop?"

Kate said nothing. He moved forward and slapped her hard across the face, she let out a yell.

Mycroft winced. The monitor in the cell had come on as soon as she had been taken out.

"Right, we'll try another question. How do you know Mycroft Holmes?" When Kate didn't answer he shouted, "Answer the fucking question!"

"Well, it's a funny story really, we met at a sushi bar in Tokyo…"

She received a punch to her stomach before he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

Mycroft was impressed at her boldness, considering the situation.

"Wait and see what we do to him," he leered at her, "tell me what I want to know and I won't make you watch." He squeezed harder.

"Its 2289ZHC" she panted.

He let go of her throat and backed away towards the laptop. He entered the code. His face dropped.

Nothing.

Kate was grinning to herself.

He yelled to the others, "Get her."

Mycroft thought he was going to throw up, he was so angry. He made himself watch though. The next 20 minutes were brutal.

Kate was brought back in and thrown down like a sack. Once they had left she rolled over and managed to sit up, "Aww fucking hell," she winced as she pushed herself more upright.

"I suppose you saw it all?" She said as she wiped a trail of blood from her mouth.

"Yes," his face was drawn, he was looking her over to see how much actual damage had been done, "Although I would advise to try and not deliberately piss them off as much."

"I'll remember that for next time." They shared a pained smile.

"What did they inject me with? It doesn't seem to have done anything."

"I'm not sure on the exact one, but it will have been a psychoactive drug, which is used to obtain information from subjects who are unable or unwilling to provide it otherwise. In other words it's a truth serum."

Kate's eyes widened, _Shit_ , "Why didn't it have an effect on me?"

"It's a very imprecise method, with too many variants which depend upon the subject."

"Meaning…"

"Everybody processes the drug at different rates and the effects are different for each person. It doesn't just force you to tell the truth, and for some people it has no effect, instead it lowers your inhibitions, quite like the effects of alcohol, where people tend to say what they are thinking and let things slip."

Kate was suddenly looking quite drowsy, her eyes were slowly blinking as she tried to take that information in.

Her speech was a little bit slower than usual, "So…er, when will it affect me?"

Mycroft grinned and thought to himself, 'It appears it already is.'

Instead he said, "I'm not sure, it depends on your metabolism."

Kate was swaying slightly now as she was sat on the floor, "I mean, like, how do you know this stuff?" She said exasperated, "I know you're really clever," she seemed lost in thought, "and you can just look at some one and figure them out," her hands flew up, trying to help her convey her meaning, but her coordination had gone too and she ended up just looking like she was failing around.

Mycroft thought, 'The drug is having a…interesting effect on her. It's like she's gone from sober to extreme inebriation in minutes.'

She carried on, "Your mind is…amazing! …And you're tall…" She started frowning like she was trying to figure something out, "You're… completely intimidating…and…and…intimidatingly attractive…like, both at the same time, you know?" She seemed lost in thought again, "but seriously, how do you remember all this stuff?" She looked at him enquiringly, obviously not aware of what she had said.

He smiled to himself, but felt a bit embarrassed too. Clearly she was saying things that she would be mortified to know that she had. He thought about all the other more…intimate questions he would like to ask her, but he needed to find out what she had been hiding. He was surprised at the speed of her deterioration, but knew it wouldn't last long and he wanted to make the most of it.

"I'm not sure how, but thank you for the compliment."

"But…"

He cut her off, "Why do these men want your laptop?"

Her head had gone back against the wall now, her eyes were shut, "Because there's some stuff they want off it." She said groggily.

"Which would be?"

"A…code…," Her hand flew up trying to show what she meant, but her fingers just wiggled around, "…thingy."

He sighed, "What kind of code?" Mycroft's mind was working overtime.

"It's a special one. DoS…something."

He didn't think he was going to get any more detail out of her about the code, "Why do you have that on your laptop?"

"You're really lovely, you know."

'I'm really not.' He thought.

"Kate, why is that on your laptop?"

"I made it."

His mind was trying to put the pieces together, when at that moment the door to the cell banged open. It was round two for Mycroft.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kate woke up to some horrible sounds. She didn't know where they were coming from or what they were, but she wished they'd stop. Her head was fuzzy.

She looked around the cell and realised Mycroft wasn't there. _Shit._

She got out the pouch with the pills in, two painkillers left, she took one and then painfully managed to stand up and move over to where Mycroft should be. She heard an almighty noise, like someone crying out in pain, which made her jump and turn round. That's when she saw the monitor. It was on. She stood frozen, realising the horrible sounds she had heard were coming from Mycroft.

 _Oh my god_ , she felt sick, helpless and angry beyond belief. How long had she been out? How long had Mycroft endured already? She could see him tied to a chair, head lolling forward. One of the men jabbed him in the chest with what could only be described as an electrical current on a stick, his head flew back and he cried out in agony. _Fuck! I can't listen to this!_

She paced up and down the cell, which caused her pain but distracted her slightly from the screen _. Think, think, I need a plan before they bring him back_. She sat down cross legged on the floor, head in hands. _What's going to be their next move?_

It had gone quiet and Kate looked up at the screen, they were injecting him now too.

"We might not be able to break you like this Mr Holmes, but what about her?" He walked around the chair, "She won't hold out as long. Are you just going to watch as we break her?"

Mycroft just looked straight ahead.

He hit him across the face, "You don't care do you, or do you?" He hit him again.

The man had had enough, he got right up in Mycroft's face, "You'll be seeing first-hand what we have in store for her, I think you'll get some entertainment out of it." Mycroft winced on the inside, but kept his face poker straight.

"Get him out of here!" They hauled him up off the chair and dragged him out of shot.

Kate's mind was ticking. She moved back over to the wall and lay down.

The cell door flew open and two men dragged Mycroft in and chained him back up. Once they had gone she crawled over to him and touched his face, his head was still bowed and his eyes shut, "Mycroft…"

He looked up, she got out the last painkiller and pushed it between his lips and then began to use the remaining wipes to try and clean him up. She felt a twinge inside at seeing him like this, but somehow he managed to appear in control, even though he clearly wasn't. It would take much more than this to break Mycroft Holmes. Then all of a sudden she kissed him, softly on the lips.

"It might be the only chance I get." She said playfully, trying to lighten moment.

He stuttered, "I…er…"

"I think you managed to piss them off more than me." She grinned.

"It would seem so." He grinned back.

"They've been trying to hack into my laptop. Probably using a remote server and multiple hackers so it leaves no trace. If I can just get to it I could use that connection to send a signal out…"

The cell door banged open and the leader came in, he stormed straight over to Kate and dragged her away from Mycroft by the hair, she was kicking and struggling when he swung his hand back and smacked her right across the face making her twist round and land sprawled on the floor.

The man went up to Mycroft and grabbed him roughly around the face, bringing it up to his own, so he was looking him straight in the eye "Time for the entertainment Mr Government. You're going to watch me fuck her." Mycroft kept his face emotionless, "You don't even give a shit do you? He sneered at him and then moved over to Kate. She appeared to be half out, he grabbed her and brought her up so she was on all fours, taking her by the hair he turned to Mycroft, "Let's see how long she lasts."

Mycroft's face fell. The drug had kicked in and he couldn't keep his emotions down any longer. His face was a mask of pure rage. He started thrashing around in his chains desperately trying to break free. He yelled out, "You fucking…"

But before he could finish Kate brought her knee up as far as she could towards her chin, the man was fumbling with his zip, and kicked back with all the strength she had left. Her heeled brogue smashed into his shin causing him to cry out and double over in pain, she rolled over quickly and brought both her feet up making contact with his face. Kate shot up and got behind him, using her chained hands as a weapon, she flung them over his head and pulled back, strangling him. He sank to his knees and Kate pulled harder until he was completely out and slumped onto the floor.

Mycroft's mouth was hanging open.

She looked over at him triumphant, "Well, that was…entertaining." She brushed herself down, "Anyway, I thought they'd try that, I'm just glad there was only one of them."

Her matter of fact tone brought Mycroft back to himself, "We have about 20 minutes before they know something is wrong."

Kate nodded, "I'll go and see if I can find anything useful."

Before Mycroft could answer she had shot out of the now open door, leaving him slightly bewildered at what had just happened. He'd lost control. But she brought it back. He was very, very impressed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mycroft didn't know how long Kate had been gone, but he felt like it was too long. Just as he started to fear the worst she appeared through the door. In fact she had only been gone about 6 minutes, but being the one left waiting, every minute felt like ten.

Kate had managed to find a small battered looking axe, "Right, shift your feet apart," she instructed. Mycroft thought that she looked quite comical stood there, in her battered check jacket and shirt, completely dishevelled and preparing to wield what appeared to be the smallest axe he had ever seen. He smirked, "It's quite…small."

"If I can bring it down with enough force it should break the chains. Look, have you a better idea?"

"Axe away." He spread his feet apart as wide as they would go.

Kate took a deep breath and brought the axe round and down with as much force as she could. As the axe made contact with the metal chain, she cried out, as it painfully jarred the wound on her shoulder. The chain clanked apart, it had broken through.

"Yes!"

"Are you alright?" he said, slightly alarmed at the pain it caused her.

"I'm fine. Right, just lean away…" She took a stance and aimed at the chains still restraining his arms.

"These will be much more difficult as there is nothing hard to hit against…"

"It doesn't matter Mycroft! We don't have time!" She hacked away at the chains, grimacing with each stroke. Her body was screaming, every wound felt like it was on fire. Finally she managed to get through. She dropped the axe and sat back panting.

Mycroft got up as quickly as he could and stretched out his long limbs, letting out a groan at the feeling of sheer relief, "That's much better, thank you." He picked up the axe, "Your turn," and got to work on her chains. After a few minutes they were both free and stood facing each other.

"I found this too," it was a crow bar, "this place seems to have been totally abandoned."

He eyed it with suspicion, "I'm not accustom to such a…primitive weapon," he weighed it in his hands as if testing it out, "But it will suffice. Considering the circumstances."

Kate nodded, she looked a bit tentative but her eyes were full of a hard resolve, "I'm quite confident that there is only four of them, well…now only three," she said looking down at the leader, unconscious on the floor, "My laptop is on a large table in the first half of the room. If we can get in and you cause a distraction, drawing them away, I can get on my laptop."

Mycroft nodded, as Kate continued, "I should be able to use the connections they set up, in trying to hack in, to pin point our location. Hopefully we can take them out, or at least hold them off until help arrives."

Mycroft had a sudden flutter of emotion as he listened to Kate. He felt uncomfortable, 'Oh,' this was…unusual, 'Must be the after effects of the drug,' he hurriedly thought, giving himself a mental shake. He picked up the crow bar, "Let's go."

They cautiously moved through the dark, dank passageways to the room where the men were. The door was slightly ajar and Kate peered around seeing that two of them were already on the far side of the room. They were sat down, drinking and looking through a mass of papers on the floor in front of them, while the other one was stood at Kate's laptop. _Damn._

Mycroft peered through, and within that brief glance he had worked out his plan. With the rusty old crow bar one hand, and the small axe in the other he made his move.

He quickly moved from the door way to behind some old machinery, about four meters from the door. He took aim with axe and threw it straight at one of the men on the other side of the room. It stuck in his back and he fell to floor, crying out. Grabbing a gun, the man near Kate's laptop rushed over to the others. They couldn't tell where the axe had come from. Mycroft moved round silently, still in the shadows. 'God, he's good,' she thought as a shiver of admiration ran through her.

The other two men were confused and looking around wildly, cocking their guns ready. It was Kate's turn to make a move. She crawled towards the table where the laptop was and slowly stood up. Suddenly hearing a commotion, she saw Mycroft step out from the shadows, and rushing towards the men. She could see that he wouldn't be able to disarm both of them at the same time, grabbing one of the guns from the table, and praying it was already loaded, she flicked the safety off and aimed at the one furthest from Mycroft. She fired. The noise startled her, but her aim was good. He went down. Mycroft was too focused on the other one to be surprised.

Kate threw the gun down on the table and input her password as quickly as she could, furiously typing away on her laptop, trying to find their location. _Almost got it…_ she hit enter, sending their location to Mycroft's security team and as an afterthought to Sherlock and Anthea's mobiles. A flash of relief washed over her, but she didn't have time to indulge. She turned her attention to the fight, trying to think of a way to help, but they were too close together for her to try and shoot again, she might hit Mycroft.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her, too late. It was the man from the cell, the leader. He grabbed Kate around the neck and hauled her about as she struggled to get free. She yelled out and tried to kick him but he only tightened his grip. Mycroft saw what was happening but could do nothing to help. He felt panic swell up inside him, 'I need to end this!' He dogged another blow, but the guy was fast and swung another, hitting Mycroft in the face and throwing him off. He spat out some blood and got his balance back when he heard Kate's agonising scream. She was writhing round in the man's grip, in agony, as he slowly pushed a knife further into Kate's bullet wound.

Mycroft tightened his grip on the crow bar and launched himself at the man, they collided and fell to the floor. He raised the crow bar and delivered a crushing blow to his head. He fell still. Mycroft shot up and rushed over to Kate.

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled. Mycroft stopped in his tracks.

"I'll fucking kill her, stay where you are!" he was desperate, seeing his team taken down and his mission ruined.

Mycroft stood perfectly still, "You don't want to do that."

"And why's that then?!" he pushed the knife in further. Kate had gone white.

"You will seriously regret it." Mycroft's voice sounded like cold hard steel.

"I'm not letting you leave, not without my fucking information."

"What makes you think you'll be leaving?" His voice steady and even, filled with threat.

"Tell me what I want know! NOW!" he twisted the knife causing Kate to scream out again.

Mycroft's skin prickled, he knew he wasn't going to let her go. He'd rather kill her than let her live.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know. But let her go. Now."

"Just fucking tell me!" He viciously pulled the knife out from Kate's shoulder and raised it threateningly high.

Mycroft's mind was on fire. Anticipating his next move, he leap forward towards them. The leader, seemingly mind made up, started to bring his hand down.

Suddenly a spray of blood flew out from the leaders head. His arms fell loose at his side, dropping the knife on the floor. He fell down hard. Kate was stood stock still looking at Mycroft. She mouthed a "What the…"

But he wasn't looking at Kate. He was looking over at the shadows near the door way, brow furrowed, annoyed. "Better late than never."

Sherlock stepped out from the shadows, "I just saved your lives. A little bit of gratitude wouldn't go a miss, brother."

"That is clearly an exaggeration…"

Ignoring his brother Sherlock cut in, "So…" he said, turning to Kate with a smug look on his face, "this is the…,"

"The salmon?" She looked enquiringly at them.

They both stood still, momentarily lost for words. 'How the hell she did she know about that conversation?' thought Mycroft, feeling a flash of trepidation.

Kate had gone a shade whiter and was swaying slightly where she stood. Ignoring this she carried on, "Although if I have to be a fish, I'd much rather be a Pseudanthias Taeniatus, much more eye catching."

They both watched her warily, the blood loss and fatigue were taking their toll as she was clearly unstable on her feet and not quite with it. But seemingly determined, she turned to go, "Now if you don't mind, I think I may be bleeding to death, so can we go?"

She almost made it to the door before collapsing. "Interesting," Sherlock smirked and turned to face Mycroft, "I like her."

 _(Thanks for reading so far and again for all the feedback! Very much appreciated! I've really enjoyed writing this so far and it will definitely carry on for longer than fifteen chapters. I have written half of chapter fifteen, and there will be another fluff chapter soon!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kate began to wake up, stretching out her arms and legs, _Mmmmm_ it felt good. She was strewn out like a star fish in the middle of a large antique four poster bed, _are these silk sheets?_ She rapidly became aware of her surroundings, _these weren't her sheets, and this wasn't her bed. Where the hell was she?_

As she tried to sit up her body painfully reminded her of what had happened, although she thought to herself, she did feel remarkably well considering. She had a few hazy memories of what had happened after they had got out, but didn't know how she had ended up in this bed. She took a look around the room, there wasn't really anything distinguishing apart from the fact that it was beautifully decorated, with antique oak furniture and rich dark colours. She looked down towards the bedside table where, to her surprise, there was a small black remote with one red button in the middle and a note next to it saying 'Press Me'. Her fingers hovered over the button for a moment. She pressed and waited. Silence. She looked about the room. Nothing. Hmmmm, very odd. Since nothing had happened she decided to get up and have a look around. She threw back the cover and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a luxurious black silk night gown. She made an educated guess as to where she thought she might be, _Mycroft's_.

There was a gentle knock at the door, "Come in?"

The door opened and a well-dressed, older gentleman entered the room, "Ah! Miss Worthing, so glad to see you awake. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer." He bustled into the room, "My name is Henry," he walked over to the window and flung back the curtains, "If you are feeling up to it, maybe you would care to bathe, and get ready? And after I can show you your wardrobe?" He stood looking expectantly at her.

Kate stuttered, bewildered, "I…I'm…err…" _My what?_

"Excellent! There is an en-suite just over there." He pointed over to a door, "And if there's anything you need just press the button. Otherwise I'll be back in an hour."

"Err…sorry…but where precisely am I?" She was now becoming slightly unsure.

"Oh! I apologise again Miss." He was an older man, with mostly white hair and a whimsical air about him, "Well, to be precise, you are in Mr Holmes' bedroom," He said it like this was the most ordinary of places to be. He looked at her, waiting for some sign of understanding, instead Kate's mouth just open and shut, "In Mr Holmes' house," trying to clarify, "In London." He looked at her again, waiting for some confirmation. Realising he wasn't going to get any he carried on, "Mr Holmes sends his regards and hopes to be with you this afternoon." And with that he was gone.

A shiver ran through her, _Hmmm so this is Mycroft's room, where's he been sleeping?_ Her mind was racing trying to remember everything that had happened… _How long have I been out? How did Sherlock find us? How did they get past Mycroft's security?_ There were so many questions running through her mind that she was beginning to get a headache, _Right! Forget all that!_ She thought rousing herself up, _I'll find out soon enough, time for a long hot shower._

After what felt like the best shower of her life, Kate dried herself down and inspected her body in a long mirror on the bathroom wall. Turning this way and that she frowned at the large, now purple bruises, which covered her back, waist and legs. The bullet wound had been neatly stitched up but the skin around it was angry and red. She peered in closer to take stock of her face, _Hmmm_ , there was bruising down one side and across her cheek bone, with a cut on her forehead and the makings of a black eye, _very attractive_ , she thought sarcastically as she pulled a face at herself in the mirror. She began to look around the room and noticed a black leather vanity case on top of a set of drawers. She opened it up and smiled, _Spot on!_ It was filled with toiletries and make-up, all the ones she uses, every brand, the same as the one she has at home, all new _. I don't even want to know how he found all that out!_ She slipped on a dressing gown, yet again more black silk, and began to indulge.

When Henry entered Mycroft's room again he found Kate sitting cross legged on the bed, reading, "I hope you found everything you needed Miss Worthing?"

"Oh yes! Thank you. And please, call me Kate."

"Right you are, Miss Kate." She smiled to herself.

"If you'd just follow me and I'll show you your wardrobe." He moved into to the room and over to a set of beautifully carved dark oak doors. _That doesn't look like a wardrobe?_

Kate slid of the bed, "What exactly do you mean by 'My wardrobe'?"

He motioned her to come closer, "Your clothing, Miss." He input a code on a digital screen next to the doors and pulled them open. _A password protected wardrobe?_ He stepped inside. Kate did a double take. She moved over to the doors and curiously followed him.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The walls were lined with racks of shirts, trousers, waistcoats, jackets, all pristine and bespoke. As she moved further in she even noticed stands filled with ties, tie pins, pocket watches and chains, as well as an entire wall filled with glistening brogues. No wonder Mycroft was always so immaculately dressed. There was a soft burgundy carpet throughout, which felt lovely on her bare feet. The wardrobe was that big there were even two chairs, you know, just in case you needed a rest from picking your suit out. The smell of new leather and crisp shirts in the air.

Henry walked over to a set of long cupboard doors to the right, "Here we go Miss Kate." The doors opened, _you have got to be kidding me!?_ She reached out to feel the material of the waistcoats. There were four of everything, shirt, waistcoat, jacket, pencil skirt, trousers, _and Yes!_ four pairs of heeled Brogues. She opened all the draws too finding a set of four ties, _Oh my…_ the colours all matched! In the other two she found some neatly folded silk sleepwear and some beautiful lingerie.

"But…this is…amazing!" she pulled down a dark green waistcoat and looked inside, _No way!_ The label said, Gieves and Hawkes, they were one of the oldest bespoke tailors in the world, and where Mycroft got all his suits from. _How the hell had he got them made so fast? And my exact size too?_

"But…" she looked over at Henry who was moving around the room making sure everything was just so, smiling to himself, "Do you like them?" he asked innocently.

"I think 'like' is an understatement." Kate selected a pair of brogues and held a matching tie up to them. _Perfect._

"Mr Holmes did…strongly request, that I not show you this room…" Kate raised her eyebrows, a thrill suddenly went through her as she felt like a naughty school girl about to get caught somewhere forbidden. Henry carried on sounding very nonchalant, "But it seemed such a waste since he'd had those beautiful suits made for you…"

"He did…suggest that I pick out your clothing for you, but I wouldn't know what matched with what…" He turned to Kate and gave her a knowing wink. They were just having a completely innocent conversation, if he'd let something slip he wasn't supposed to, well, he was getting old now, "and they've just been sitting there, waiting to be worn, for almost two weeks now…"

Henry had said 'strongly requested' but she knew Mycroft didn't generally request things, he told, demanded, expected. But seemingly this didn't apply to Henry, or at least he was choosing to ignore. She liked it.

"Would you care for some lunch once you are dressed Miss Kate? He moved over to her, "And perhaps we can continue our…conversation over Coffee? Tea?"

Kate gave him a large beaming smile, "Coffee would be perfect."


End file.
